


Mergers and Aquisitions

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle watches, Bondage, D/s, Face Sitting, Gold fucks Ariel, Multi, Squirting, Threesome, from reaaaaal close, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: After Ariel expresses some interest in their arrangement, Belle wants to invite her to the cabin for the weekend.The invitation goes very, very well for everybody.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags, and Gold does have sex with Ariel in this. Belle enjoys the show.

Ever since Ariel had put in her notice, Belle had been trying to spend as much time with her friend as possible – not _just_ because they were now sleeping together, but that definitely helped. Ariel still hadn't joined them for any of their more elaborate sex games, but she made everything a lot more interesting when she was there.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ariel said over lunch one day about a week into their arrangement. “It's about your _stuff_ you do when I'm not there.”

“Sure,” Belle replied. There weren't any secrets between them on that score anymore, but she was still deferring to Ariel's comfort level on the subject.

“Why do you like it so much?”

She'd been expecting some variation on the question from the beginning, and she'd really hoped it would be sooner than later, especially since time with Ariel was so limited.

“It's hard to explain,” Belle replied. “It's really a lot of different things I like. I really enjoy the dynamic of our relationship, for one thing. I like the exchange of power in it. People always think that it's about him being mean to me and making me do stuff, but honestly it's the exact opposite of it. There is so much communication we have to go through and there are signals and things to watch for all the time. And he has a list of things I don't ever want to do and things he has to ask first, so I’m never scared or anything. It's actually really relaxing for me, because I can trust him so much that I can really just relax and feel things and enjoy what's happening to me.”

“Even when it hurts?”

“Well, he doesn't do a lot of that kind of stuff but to be honest I like that part, too. It's kind of like adding a little bit of something spicy to a candy. The burn keeps the sweetness from getting overwhelming so you can enjoy more of it for longer. Plus, to be honest, if he can time it just right so the pain ends right with my orgasm it feels ten times better. There have been times I couldn't walk immediately afterward and he had to curl up with me on the floor.”

Ariel looked thoughtful and Belle tried to refrain from hoping too much, because getting Ariel to join in with that would hit so many of her buttons at the same time she couldn't think straight.

“I think I'd like to see that,” Ariel said at last. “I don't know that I want to give up control like that, but I think I could enjoy watching you do it.”

She punctuated her point by sliding her toes up Belle's leg teasingly and Belle suddenly wanted to pay the tab for lunch and squirrel her friend away to the bathroom but there were rules in her relationship, and she desperately wanted to see how Mr. Gold would handle having her friend join them that way. Still, nobody said she couldn't slide her hand up Ariel's skirt in the booth at the restaurant and tease her friend a little bit before they left.

Fridays were always a good day for Belle, because they always either meant a session in his office once everyone else had left or a trip to the cabin after work, and Ariel knew it. Immediately after lunch, Belle left her friend at the front desk and joined her boyfriend-slash-dom-slash-boss in his office. He was obviously just getting back into the office himself, and was looking through his emails when she came in and shut the door.

He raised an eyebrow at her presumptuousness, but he didn't say anything. He simply swivelled his chair to face her and leaned back in his chair.

“Can Ariel come to the cabin with us tonight?” she asked him all in a rush of excitement.

He smiled and she felt her stomach do a little flip at the predatory gleam in his eyes.

“That's not how you ask for favors, sweetheart,” he said, patting the top of his desk invitingly.

She nodded and took a step towards him, but he gave her a look and she took his meaning, dropping to her hands and knees and crawling over to kneel at his feet.

“You're so natural at that,” he said, stroking her face softly. “I don't think you're ever more beautiful.”

It was impossible not to preen at his compliments, which she knew had been his purpose in giving them to her. He liked it when she acted like the pampered pet she was. She leaned forward and nuzzled her head in his lap affectionately, and he stroked her hair. It was so nice being here like this, even if it wasn't getting her any closer to her goal.

“Can Ariel please come with us?” Belle said again.

“Up on the desk,” he said, waiting for her to hop up in front of him and spread her legs before he continued. “Now, Miss French, would you like to state your case?”

It was hard to keep her thoughts straight when her skirt was hitched up to her hips and his fingers tugging at the crotch of her panties but she took a few deep breaths and gave it a try.

“Ariel and I were talking,” she began as simply as she could but her voice cracked as he slid a finger inside of her. “And she said that she'd like to see what you do to me and maybe –” she squeaked as he rubbed against her g-spot “ – she might want to join in.”

There were so many details left out, but Belle was having a hard time thinking at that point.

“And what does she want to see?” he said calmly, thrusting another finger into her.

“She wants to see how you fuck me,” Belle blurted out. “Please, Mr. Gold, can she come?”

He didn't answer, he just kept teasing her until she was sure he was going to make her come right there on his desk.

Belle was on the verge of asking permission for her orgasm when he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her and held them to her lips. She whimpered in protest but sucked his fingers into her mouth anyway. She didn't care what he did anymore, she just needed his cock and was willing to do just about anything to earn it. She licked and sucked on his fingers long after the last traces of her taste had gone, she just didn’t want to let him stop touching her.

“Such a greedy girl,” he said at last, pulling his fingers from her mouth and wiping them dry on her thigh. “And you’re supposed to be asking me a favor.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gold,” she said as sweetly as she could manage. “Can I make it up to you?”

She just wanted him to rip her panties off and have his way with her on that desk, but she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. It was _never_ that easy, and it was always worth whatever he put her through – if it wasn’t, she wouldn’t go through all of this.

“Later,” he said. “But first you’re going to need to be patient.”

She nodded as solemnly as she could with him pulling her panties off. ‘Patient’ meant she was going to be very frustrated, and very aroused for a very long time. It wouldn’t be so bad if it didn’t turn her on so much, but it really, really did.

“Open your mouth,” he said, and when she did he stuffed her panties into her mouth. “Good girl.”

She tried not to go completely crazy with lust as he took a long piece of tape from the dispenser on his desk and wrapped it around her head one time to secure the panties in her mouth. Damn him, he was going to drive her insane.

“Stay still,” he said, stretching her out on his desk and draping her arms off the edge over her head. “Don’t move or I’ll tie your legs down, too.”

He started fishing through his desk until he came up with the short length of silk cord that he’d gotten her for secretary’s day a few weeks ago. It didn’t take him too long to tie her hands to the leg of the desk, leaving her stretched out and at his mercy. He surveyed his handiwork once he was satisfied with her, then he shoved her thin sweater up over her breasts and pulled the cups of her bra down to expose her nipples.

“Perfect,” he said. “I wish you could see how beautiful this is.”

He stroked her belly and thighs gently, carefully avoiding her pussy as he touched her. She couldn’t help squirming into his touch, but every time she moved he’d move away and it was so damn frustrating. Finally, he sat back in his chair and she saw him pushing the intercom button on his phone.

“Ariel?” he said as soon as the line connected and Belle felt herself beginning to drip onto the desk.

“Yes, Mr. Gold?”

“Is anyone else still here?”

There was a pause on the other end, and Belle knew Ariel must have some idea of what he had in mind.

“A few people,” Ariel said slowly. “Would you like me to get you something?”

“Not at all,” he replied evenly. “Just whenever you’re available can you come in here? Miss French needs your help with something.”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” Ariel replied. Belle could hear the slightly teasing note in her friend’s voice. Oh this was going to be _really_ interesting.

Mr. Gold ended the connection and went back to his work on the computer. It was torture laying there waiting to be used, and he was so good at using her. She couldn’t wait for what he might have in mind, but she didn’t have much choice in the matter.

Every so often, he’d rest his arm over her torso and tease her pussy and clit absently as he did whatever it was he was doing. Sometimes he’d spank her, sometimes he’d finger her – but always he’d stop just short of getting her to the point of no return. Soon, time lost all meaning for Belle and she was just one erogenous zone. She had no idea how long he teased her before the intercom buzzed again and Ariel’s voice came through.

“Mr. Gold? Everyone else has left. Did you still need help?”

“Thank you, Ariel,” he said. “I think you should come in here. Belle could use a hand.”

That was the understatement of the year, but at last Ariel knocked on the door and let herself into the office. Ariel barely looked surprised at the sight of Belle on the desk, and she shut the door quickly before walking further into the office and perching on the desk next to Belle.

“What can I do for you today, Mr. Gold?” she asked, not touching Belle except with her thigh pressed into her side. Even that much contact had Belle arching into her in pleasure and smiled down at her.

“Belle wants to know if you’d like to join us at my cabin this weekend,” he said. “I wanted to know how you felt about that.”

“I’m not opposed,” Ariel said, resting her hand just over Belle’s bellybutton and tickling her a little. “But I’d like to know what all it would entail.”

“Whatever you like,” he said with a shrug. “As you can see, Belle enjoys being treated like an object but I can be flexible about your involvement.”

“Oh really?” Ariel asked, sounding more curious than teasing now. “Do you mind if I try her?”

“Be my guest,” he said, leaning back in his chair.

Ariel moved to straddle Belle on the desk and leaned over on her hands and knees without touching her, and Belle was pretty sure she was going to spontaneously combust if this went on much longer.

“Does she have any limits I need to know about?” Ariel asked.

“Nothing you could bump up against in the office,” he said. “She’s only been fisted once before, though, so you may want to save that for a time when we have more time but aside from that you should be fine.”

Ariel ducked her head to Belle’s neck, licking and sucking until Belle was sure there would be a mark all weekend and maybe into next week. She _should_ care, but all she really wanted to do was be fucked over and over again on this desk until she shattered completely.

Mr. Gold stayed back while Ariel worked on her, just watching as the redhead teased Belle’s nipples until she was writhing beneath her. Belle wasn’t sure if it was possible to come just from having her nipples played with, but Ariel seemed determined to find out. Suddenly, she felt a pinch as Ariel bit her breast, and it wasn’t even so hard but she was so sensitive already that it had her crying out behind her panty gag. Ariel sat up quickly and looked between Belle and Mr. Gold, and Belle was panting and trying to figure out how to get Ariel to do it again when Mr. Gold reached out and pinched her clit, sending her into peels of muffled shrieks as she felt her pussy clenching around air with an unsatisfying orgasm.

“Oh dear,” Ariel said with a predatory little smirk. “She’s so well trained, isn’t she?”

Mr. Gold chuckled softly and Belle could see him adjusting himself through his trousers. He desperately wanted her, and she just had to keep her eyes on the prize.

“She’s spoiled and greedy,” he said good naturedly. “But I enjoy her.”

“I can see why,” Ariel said. “I’m starting to see what you guys see in this.”

Ariel slapped Belle’s breast softly, then the other one. She then started smacking both of them back and forth teasingly and then harder until Belle was squirming beneath her friend with the combined effect of the pleasure and pain.

“What do you think I should do now?” Ariel asked. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“Whatever you like,” he said. “If you’d like to ride her face I can take her gag out. You know how good she is with her lips. Or if you want you can fuck her until she’s a squirming mess. She’ll squirt if you tease her hard enough.”

“Do you like watching her?” Ariel asked, turning towards him and waiting for him to nod. “Do you think she’d like to watch?”

Mr. Gold looked back towards Belle and she nodded eagerly. She’d wanted to see him with Ariel since they’d first brought the redhead into their bed.

“Apparently she would,” he said. “And I can’t say I’d be opposed.”

Ariel climbed down from the desk and shed her panties quickly. She walked around to the side of the desk and bent over Belle’s face so that she’d have an unobstructed view of everything that happened. Belle could have cried from frustration when she saw Mr. Gold come around behind her friend and take his cock out. Ariel arched back into him as he slid into her, and then he thrust again and again as she slammed back into him. Belle wished she wasn’t gagged, because she desperately wanted to taste her friend and help her come. Being so close to this and unable to participate was driving her absolutely insane.

At last, Ariel turned her attention to Belle’s neglected pussy and started sucking her clit before she shoved three fingers deep into her. Belle cried out as her friend fucked her, and between that and the show going on inches from her face it wasn’t long before she’d come hard on her friend’s hand. Once she’d made Belle come, Ariel began teasing her own clit in time with Mr. Gold’s thrusts, and Belle could see the moment she came from her vantage point beneath.

Mr. Gold only took a few more deep thrusts into Ariel before he emptied himself inside of her, and Belle tried not to be disappointed until he pulled out and pulled the tape off of her face and removed the panties. Then, he leaned back over Ariel and slid his cock into Belle’s mouth, letting her clean Ariel off his cock. She’d never been happier in her life, until he pulled her off. She wanted so much more.

“Belle, I think you should thank Ariel for your orgasm,” he said from someplace out of her eyeline, but she knew exactly what he meant.

Belle struggled to reach Ariel’s pussy and eagerly licked and sucked her friend’s clit. Ariel sat up a little bit and lowered herself firmly against Belle’s mouth. She savored the taste of Mr. Gold’s come inside of Ariel, and she drank down whatever she could as she pleasured her friend. She was so intent on Ariel that she almost didn’t notice when Mr. Gold’s fingers were back inside her and he was fucking her that way as she ate Ariel out. After Ariel had come on Belle’s face over and over again, he continued teasing her pussy and she knew exactly what he was trying to do and didn’t fight it as she squirted on his hand.

Finally, Ariel climbed off of Belle’s face and kissed her hard before sitting down on the desk again. She was stroking Belle’s chest aimlessly in a way that wasn’t so much erotic as it was possessive.

“I think I can see why you like that so much,” Ariel said to Mr. Gold. “I can’t remember the last time I had so much fun.”

“So is that a _yes_ for the cabin?” he said smugly.

“It is,” she said. “Definitely. I just need to pack a bag.”

“Of course,” he said. “Belle isn’t allowed clothes there, but you can choose.”

“Sounds great,” she said. “Pick me up around five?”

“Certainly,” he said. “Feel free to take the rest of the day off if you need to get ready. I’m sure Belle can handle the rest of your work today.”

Ariel smiled and fetched her panties before heading back out into the office. After a few minutes, Mr. Gold untied Belle’s arms and helped her sit up on the desk.

“Feeling alright, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “Thank you for that. I wasn’t sure if you’d ever want to do that.”

He smiled and kissed her temple gently.

“When have I ever denied you anything?” he asked. “Besides orgasms.”

“Never.”

“That’s my good girl,” he said. “Now, clean up your mess and I’ll have Ariel forward the calls in here. You can spend the rest of the day under the desk until we leave.”

She couldn’t help her giddy excitement at that prospect as she bent to lick the desktop clean of her juices. It was going to be a fantastic weekend and she couldn’t wait to see what the two of them came up with for her.


End file.
